Crimson Beast of the Red Dragon
by Dante Fernandez
Summary: Whether in this life or another he will always try to move forward and protect those he loves and no one, not even the gods themselves, will stop him from reaching his destiny.


**Yes guys it's me with another DxD/Naruto fic as this idea was stuck in my head for a while and so I just had to write it.**

* * *

 _Death & blood, that's how everything ended. I can never understand just what was going on through my husband's naïve head when he placed the burden into our… no… my son. My son and his kind would always be hated because of their burdens yet you could not see that through your own ego and blind trust to the village. _

_I've tried so hard to shower him with love & affection, even his burden became his most precious person, yet the world, its ideals, the place we once called "home" shattered almost all of his innocence leaving a powerful hatred in his heart. _

_It hurts all the more when I & everyone found out the truth of everything. Jinchuuriki, shinobi, war, chakra all of it was a lie that was created by the Goddess and manipulated & maintained by the Sage. When the Goddess was unsealed everyone we knew died, I became a slave, while my son was turned into a dog of carnage & hate. When the other celestial beings came, they cared not of others and as such everyone and everything had died; I was forced to watch as the monster of my son died in front of me, protecting me from harm as I could do nothing for him… I being the last living thing on Earth before death finally claimed._

 _But now, now my son and I have been giving a second chance. A new life without the senseless bloodshed & greed of shinobi… Yet still that hatred persists on burying inside my precious child, and for that I will always hate you… I will never forgive you… Minato…_

* * *

 _The ground was soaked in blood, littered in corpses of humans and gods alike. Standing at the center of it all was some sort of beast: It looked human and stood up like a human, but he knew it was anything BUT human; its eyes holding so much hatred that no human could ever possibly hold a candle to it. The beast let out a roar that sounded nothing like a human, but nothing like a beast either; even still the roar was not that of hatred… but that of despair. The Beast was alone, forever hated by the gods and the world itself…_

* * *

'That dream again…'

Bright amethyst eyes slowly opened from their sleep.

'How many times have I have that dream?'

"Suoh are you up?! Hurry up before you're late for school!"

"Alright kaa-san!"

He got off the bed turning to look at himself in the mirror revealing an androgynous looking male, pale skin, three whisker marks on each cheek, and long spiky crimson hair. His frame was neither particularly feminine nor was it particularly masculine, meaning he could pass for either gender if people didn't look hard enough, which caused a lot of uncomfortable problems down the line for him.

"Also wake up Tama! I know she's in your room right now!"

"What are you-?!"

He then noticed a large lump under the covers.

He quickly removed the covers revealing a naked sleeping woman with a slim yet curvaceous body and with long pink hair.

"Oh for crying out loud how does she keep sneaking in here?"

As long as he can remember Tama always manages to sneak in in his bed with him no matter how many times he locks the door, locks the windows or gets tied up by his mother.

But still she is part of the family, even though his mother seems annoyed by just her presence alone.

"Tama-chan…"

He poked her cheeks softly causing her to mumble.

"It's time to wake up, hurry up before I do something naughty to you."

She mumbled some more before turning away from.

Grinning, he leaned down a bit and blew a bit in her ear causing her to fully awaken and jump off the bed with a yelp.

"Mou! You meanie!"

She glared at him with golden eyes while pouting at him which just proceeded to just make her look all the more adorable.

"I did warn you Tama-chan. Now come on or we're going to be late."

Tama grumbled before getting off the ground and draping her arms over Suoh causing him to blush as he felt her larger-than-average breasts pressing against his chest.

"Dress me."

She practically ordered.

"Wha-?! Get off of me Tama-chan!"

"No!"

He tried prying her off him, yet she had an iron grip on him. Eventually he accidently tripped causing him to fall down right on top of her.

"Eh?! Suoh-kun you pervert! If you want to do it than tell me beforehand so I can prepare myself…"

She was blushing yet looked like she was getting ready for whatever perverse thing she thinks Suoh was about to do to her.

"What are you-?!"

"Suoh what's taking you so… long…"

Bursting into his room was his mother Kushina Uzumaki who practically embodied beauty itself. Wide hips, large breasts, long crimson hair and bright violet eyes she was every men's (and some women's) wet dream come true. Though strangely enough, other than her son in which it could be said she was overly affectionate, she seemed to despise men to an unhealthy amount, which made him wonder how he was even conceived in the first place, but he just guesses that she went to a sperm bank during her early years.

Right now she simply stared at him being in a compromising position with Tama. Her bangs then covered her eyes preventing them from seeing her expression, as an aura of dread seeped out of her bed.

"I guess you haven't learned your lesson from last time Tama-chan, seems we're going to have another 'talk.'"

Tama instantly paled and tried to run however Kushina grabbed her by the ear and started dragging her off.

"Suoh-kun help me!"

Tama cried out but Suoh could do nothing but watch as she was drag to her doom.

* * *

"Itai! It hurts so much!"

"Well she did warn you, didn't she?"

Both were dressed in school uniforms heading toward Kuoh Academy though Tama had a very slight limp.

She pouted at him.

"I know but it's not fair how she keeps getting in the way of our love."

Yeah practically everyone is aware of the fact that Tama is MAJORLY in love with Suoh to the point she often acts like his wife the way she dots on him. Though Suoh is seemingly oblivious to this.

"Suoh, Tama; seems like you two are starting your daily romance drama."

Suoh grinned.

"Nice to see you too Genshin."

Appearing next to him is a young around his age with long black hair, ruby red eyes, with soft almost effemite looks this was one of Suoh's childhood friends and fellow schoolmate.

"What are you doing here?"

Though Tama for some reason does not like Genshin at all and only tolerates his presence for Suoh's sake.

"No need to be so hostile, we're all friends here you know."

Hearing Genshin calling her his friend made her shiver in disgust.

Suoh once asked why she seemed to despise Genshin yet she herself had no idea why, it was almost instinctual.

Suoh noticed Genshin was holding a canvas.

"You know I wonder, why would you join the Student Council rather than the Arts club? I mean you love painting almost as much as you love tomatoes."

"Well…"

Genshin looked away for a moment.

"… my reasons are a bit complicated to say the least. Maybe one day I'll tell you why."

Suoh stared at him for a moment before shrugging, however Tama gave Genshin a suspicious glare before turning away in a huff.

Genshin just laughed sheepishly at her reaction.

"Would those reasons be in anyway similar to why Amaranta joined the Occult Research Club?"

Amaranta is another childhood friend of theirs though Tama dislikes her as well though this had more to do with the fact that Amaranta seeks Suoh's affection as well.

Genshin coughed lightly in his fist.

"… That's something you're going to have to ask her yourself."

"Ask me what again?"

"HOLY-!"

Genshin jumped in fright as a petite yet voluptuous young woman with pink eyes, light long pink hair and a small diamond shape mark on her forehead managed to sneak up on him.

"Everytime…"

Suoh snickered.

"Will you stop doing that!"

Genshin yelled out.

"Do what exactly?"

Amaranta asked innocently.

"Never mind…"

Genshin grumbled in defeat.

Tama snickered at Genshin's reaction though she instantly growled as Amaranta shoved Suoh's arm between her breasts and gives her a smug look.

Tama growled before doing the same with his other arm and the two were now glaring at each other, with Suoh laughing nervously seeing the sparks fly.

* * *

"Get out of the way!"

"Move! Move!"

It was lunch break and right now Suoh & Tama (who was sitting on his lap) were watching their favorite show: The Perverted Duo getting the crap beating out of them. Right now they were at the chasing part and so far the duo were doing well, though it was only a matter of time before the Kendo club caught them.

Genshin himself was on break from his student council business and was right now painting the entire scene with masterful ease.

Unfortunately (though fortunate in Tama's case) Amaranta was called in for her own club's business.

"You know, no matter how many times I watch them getting their just deserts, it never gets old."

"Hah, you're right about that Tama-chan."

Suoh rubbed her head causing her to purr in content.

At some point the Kendo team managed to catch the Perverted duo and were giving them a beating of a lifetime; luckily Genshin had already finished the chase scene and was now painting the beat 'em up scene.

Suoh suddenly felt something strange and turned to look at where it was coming from. Walking towards the Occult Research building was a beautiful young woman with white skin, blue-green eyes, long beautiful crimson hair and a buxom figure that can give Tama's a run for her money; this was Rias Gremory Kuoh Academy's number one most popular student.

Rias sensing someone staring at her turned and was now staring at Suoh with slight surprise; the two stared at each other for a moment, curiosity in their eyes as they unintentionally judged each other, before Suoh smiled and waved at her, surprising her a bit before smiling and returning the favour before walking off once more.

"Heeey!"

Tama pulled Suoh's cheek painfully.

"Just what do you think you're doing looking at another woman besides me Suoh-kun?"

"Itai! Stop it, it wasn't like that!"

Tama simply pouted and started pinching his other cheek.

Rias turned her head and giggled at the amusing scene before turning away.

Genshin meanwhile was painting the entire scene of Suoh getting whipped by Tama with snicker.

'Wonder if Tama is willing to buy this?'

He grinned before continuing his painting.

* * *

"That boy…"

Rias had sensed tremendous power in Suoh though dormant, however that was not what attracted her attention to him.

When she looked into his eyes she saw a person with near infinite kindness, someone who refuses to be put down, who will carry the burdens of his loved ones, yet he himself carried a darkness inside him that he refused to give in.

He is someone that she will like to know more.

"Buchou is something wrong?"

Rias was snapped out of her daze as Amaranta looked at her in worry.

"Oh sorry Amaranta, I was just thinking about something."

Rias gazed out the window to once more look at the person who caught her interest.

Amaranta followed her gaze and instantly got nervous seeing Suoh.

"That boy… Suoh Uzumaki, he's a childhood friend of yours right?"

Amaranta nodded.

"Yes… did you sense something from him?"

"I sensed great power from him but that's not what caught my attention."

"It's not?"

Amaranta felt more nervous.

"Tell me what kind of person he is."

"Well though he may appear quiet and even withdrawn at times, he can be extremely hyperactive at times, and you know about all those pranks that have been happening around school lately?"

Rias chuckled. How could she not? To this day no one has find out who pulled all those pranks.

"Yeah all those are from him."

She deadpanned.

Rias looked surprised, with the way Suoh looks he doesn't seem like someone who can pull pranks.

"Yep, Suoh is quite infamous for his pranks to those who know him. Anyway Suoh has a ramen addiction like his mother though those two WILL deny it, he's quite patient when he wants to be, he more often acts without thinking, he can be very protective to those he considers his prescious people, he has a way of turning enemies into friends, and what I consider to be his best trait is that he will ALWAYS keep his promises."

Rias was quiet for a sec thinking everything through.

"My you certainly know a lot about him. Is there something your not telling me?"

Rias teased.

Amaranta blushed.

"Nothing! Nothing at all! I'm just a good friend that's all!"

Rias giggled.

"Well anyway after hearing all that I wouldn't mind getting to know him myself, I might even decide to ask him to be a part of my peerage."

Rias turned to gaze at Suoh once more, not noticing Amaranta gaining a very annoyed expression.

'Not another one! I already have enough competition as it is! Worst part is there's no way I can compete against someone like Rias Gremory!'

Amaranta internally cried.

* * *

Author's Notes

Well here's a triple crossover of Naruto/DxD/Ninja Gaiden with heavy elements of Inuyasha & Rosario + Vampire & some elements of Nasuverse.

Now as you all should realize some characters from the Narutoverse reincarnated into the DxD world with so far only Kushina still retaining her name & memories (though everyone has their original powers along with some additions).

Now some of the differences between this verse & canon is as follows:

1) Kushina did not die during the Kyuubi attack

2) Konoha was FAR more sinister/cruel than in canon

3) Naruto's treatment was far harsher

4) Kushina was not able to be there for Naruto during his early years as much as she wanted due to her still being an active Kunoichi & the manipulations of the Hokage, so when they do get to spend time together they were overly affections to the point that their loving relationship became twisted without them realizing.

5) Naruto wasn't the dead last

6) Sakura wasn't a fangirl and ended up falling in love with Naruto due to his kindness, though did not realize it until it was too late

7) Sasuke & Naruto genuinely developed a strong brotherly friendship

Characters that reincarnated into the DxD verse:

Kushina - Kushina

Naruto - Suoh

Sasuke -

Sakura -

Kyuubi/Kurama -

Matabi -

Hinata -

Haku -

Anko -

More will be revealed

Besides Naruto & Kushina I already introduced three other Naruto characters can you guess who they are? (It should be obvious)


End file.
